The Midcoast Maine Patient Safety and IT Integration Initiative will develop new systems in a number of critical areas of operation for the partner organizations and will institute a high level of integration and cooperation among the partner organizations in four significant areas. These areas are medication management, patient discharge, high-level integration of information among the partner organizations, and the development of a new paradigm for evaluating, selecting, and implementing new technologies. Specifically, the THQIT planning will lead to a reduction in the acute care readmission rate; a decrease in the length of stay; a reduction in adverse events and medication errors; an increased implementation of evidence based practice; increased patient medication compliance; and monitoring the continuum of care. The research design will be implemented through the direction of Maureen Buckley, Ph.D., R.N. in partnership with a series of consultants. The design includes a strategic review of the organizations' direction; assessment of the current environment; process mapping of clinical and information pathways; a technology readiness assessment; organizational development and change analysis; development of a technology implementation plan; an organizational change design plan; design of an institutional planning, prioritization, and evaluation process; and the THQIT planning evaluation.